


I Know Your Heart, It's Alright

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Demon AU, Demon Wings, HOW DID THIS SUDDENLY TURN INTO PWP HOW DID THIS HAPPEN, M/M, Or Is It?, PWP, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, handjobs, ish, lilith the demon, sekai - Freeform, tiny plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Jongin meets a beautiful stranger at the club and after dancing together for a while, it leads to other things... but what he sees the next day, surprises as much as it scares him.





	I Know Your Heart, It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and I had a sudden vision so I wrote lmao:  
> He looked at me. His hair was still a mess, and in the bright morning sunlight he looked more handsome and more human than I'd ever seen him. "I guess I'm asking you to trust me," he said.  
> I ended up deviating from the prompt a little bit, just because when I read this I pictured something very specific and I chose to just go with that rather than strictly sticking to the prompt.  
> This is one of my favorite fics but maybe I'm just a sucker for filthy shit hehehehe

Jongin waved his ID to the bouncer at the door of the club, ignoring the complaints from the hundreds of people actually waiting in the line, and was let inside without question.

He made his way to the bar and ordered his usual drink, to be delivered to him upstairs, then walked up the stairs to the VIP section.

Jongin took up a seat in his usual area, lounging on the black leather couch near the balcony that overlooked the dance floor on the first level.

A young waiter approached him with his drink moments later and Jongin was quick to dismiss him with a wave of his hand. He sipped on his drink while he watched the young crowd mingle below, moving to the beat of the loud electronic music.

The second floor was empty save for him and a few other people. Only a select few were allowed on the upper floor—Jongin, was of course one of them. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could see Tiffany Young on the other side with her boyfriend of the moment and Choi Minho with who could only be Lee Taemin and some other girl. One figure, however, Jongin did not recognize. It was clearly a man, young too, from the looks of it.

Setting his drink down, Jongin got up and walked over to the boy standing by himself.

Jongin found it amusing that the boy wore a red suit almost identical to Jongin’s own.  

“I’ve never seen you here before,” Jongin said by way of greeting. The boy took his attention off of the crowd below and turned to Jongin.

“But I’ve seen you,” the boy replied. His voice was velvet smooth, although it could barely be heard above the loud music. His reply intrigued Jongin, although it wasn’t much of a surprise that the boy knew him.

“Why don’t we go somewhere quieter and talk?” Jongin suggested. The boy himself intrigued Jongin and felt the need to talk to him more and get to know this mysterious stranger.

“Of course,” the boy agreed and followed Jongin to one of the private rooms in the back.

They sat across from each other on smooth leather couches with just a coffee table between them.

“So,” Jongin began, “what brings you to the Blue Rose?” Jongin asked, although he was more interested in how the boy had gotten upstairs.

“I heard good things about the club…” was the boy’s reply. When he stretched out his arms across the top of the couch, his red blazer opened to reveal rippling abs that seemed to shine underneath the dim lights in the room. “Although I’m sure you’re more interested in why I was allowed upstairs.”

“I guess I wasn’t very subtle,” Jongin said, stretching out his arms to reveal his own abs.

“You’re not the only one curious…”

“Did Minho and Taemin pester you?” Jongin chuckled.

The other boy gave a one-shouldered shrug, meaning _yes_. “Not for long.”

Jongin made a note to speak to Minho and Taemin about the newcomer. “Then enlighten _me_ …”

“My mother has connections and a fat bank account,” was the boy’s reply, it was vague and uninformative. All of their parents had connections, all of them had money—a lot of people had that—so it didn’t precisely help Jongin in figuring out who this boy was.

“What’s your name?” Jongin asked.

“Oh Sehun.” Jongin instantly planned on running a background check on _Oh Sehun_ when he had the chance. “And you are…?”

“Kai,” Jongin replied. To the students at Seoul University he was Kim Jongin, the shy son of the CEO of Kal Tech Enterprises, but to the regular attendees of the Blue Rose, he was known simply as Kai, amazing dancer and party animal.   

“I’ve heard many things about you,” Sehun said.

“Like?” Jongin liked to know what kind of rumors were going around about Kai every now and then.

“That you love to dance—something we have in common, I might add,” Sehun said.

“Oh really…” Jongin drawled.

“Maybe I could show you, Kai.” Jongin loved the way his name sounded on Sehun’s tongue.

Jongin raised an eyebrow. “Oh I’d love to see that.”

Sehun stood up and extended a hand to Jongin. “Then let’s stop wasting time. I’ve been itching to dance since I got here.”

“Likewise,” Jongin said and took Sehun’s hand, allowing himself to be led out of their private room and towards the dance floor one story below.

It was like Moses parting the Red Sea when they arrived downstairs. Everyone immediately recognized Kai and took a step back to let him through.

Sehun only stopped when they were in the middle of the dance floor, close to the DJ’s table.

Sehun began moving to the music, with a certain fluidity that hypnotized Jongin, and he was quick to follow suit.

Before he knew it, he was pressed up against Sehun, their movements becoming one. He knew the crowd was trying to be subtle about their staring, but the pair was just drawing too much attention. They were already hot individually, but _together_ , it was on another level.

Jongin’s lips found Sehun’s not long after, initiating an intense and passionate kiss for the entire crowd to see.

Jongin could feel a hard-on coming and he assumed the same for Sehun if the growing pressure against his thigh was any indication.

It wasn’t long before their dancing was no longer just dancing, it had turned into grinding against each other, searching for more friction.

“Let’s take this back upstairs,” Jongin said in Sehun’s ear and the other boy nodded in agreement.

The second they arrived back in their private room, blazers were shed and there was a frenzy of hands running over each other’s bodies, lips sloppily smashing against one another.

Sehun pushed Jongin onto the couch and crawled on top of him.

“Let me… suck you off…” he said between lustful kisses.

“Oh my god, please,” Jongin groaned.

Sehun moved down to Jongin’s crotch and made quick work of undoing his pants, freeing Jongin’s fat cock.

Jongin didn’t get any forewarning before Sehun engulfed his dick with warmth, making him moan out loud.

Sehun seemed to have no trouble taking almost his entire cock, and what he couldn’t fit in that glorious mouth of his he had his hand wrapped around it and was stroking it in time with his sucks.

Jongin felt Sehun’s tongue lick right under the head, triggering a series of loud moans from the explosion of pleasure.

“ _So good_ ,” Jongin moaned.

Sehun obviously knew what he was doing and he knew he was good at it too. One of his hands ran up Jongin’s chest and began toying with his nipple, which was already hard and perked up.

Sehun playing with his nipple, combined with his skillful tongue working his dick, created pleasure Jongin had never experienced before.

Jongin had never been so close to coming so quickly. No guy or girl had ever blown him like Sehun was now.

“ _Your tongue_ ,” he choked out between moans, “ _is amazing_.”

One more lick on the underside of his cock was all it took before Jongin was coming without any warning, painting Sehun’s face white.

Jongin couldn’t take his eyes off of Sehun as the other boy stuck out his magical tongue and licked his lips for the cum that had landed on his face. The obscenity of it all made his dick twitch even more.

Jongin felt obligated to return the favor but he knew he was better with his hands than with his mouth. He motioned for Sehun to lean down so he could wipe off some of the cum on his face to serve as lube. Sehun seemed to get where he was going at and undid the zipper of his pants and his dick sprung free.

Sehun was one of the biggest Jongin had ever seen—and Jongin had seen his fair share of dicks—it was thick and veiny and evidently longer than Jongin’s.

“God you’re big…” Jongin muttered.

“You like it?” Sehun asked, voice heavy with sheer lust.

“I _love_ it,” Jongin said, giving it a nice slow stroke. He himself was much more of a top, but he would bottom for a dick _that_ _nice_.

Sehun began moaning at just the slightest stroke of Jongin’s hand, proving just how good Jongin was. It was easy giving hand jobs when you had a dick and you knew what felt good and what felt _really_ good, which is why most girls could never quite compare to a guy’s hand job.

Jongin’s movements were slow but precise, every stroke hitting all the right places, eliciting lewd moans from Sehun, which was undoubtedly Jongin’s favorite part. Sehun managed to look even sexier sitting atop Jongin, back arched, face morphed into the most sensual expressions, moaning nonstop.

“You… like to tease… don’t you?” Sehun shuddered.

Jongin chuckled lightly. “Where would the fun be if I just made you come in 3 seconds?” Jongin continued his slow ministrations until Sehun started to beg.

“Please… Kai… let me come,” came Sehun’s breathy voice.

“Aw, since you asked so nicely,” Jongin teased. He stopped playing around and sped up his strokes, squeezing just enough to have Sehun coming in less than a minute.

Sehun let out a loud and satisfied moan while Jongin milked him through the last of his orgasm.

Jongin reached under the coffee table for a box of tissues that was oh-so-strategically placed and wiped them both down.

Once his chest was clean, he pulled Sehun down so he could get closer to his ear. “Let’s take this back to my place, I’m not done with you yet.”

 

<< >> 

 

Jongin’s driver dropped them off in front of his apartment—Jongin leaving him a generous tip to ensure he would pretend he hadn’t seen anything—and drove off.

With barely a foot through the door, their hands were already on each other, yanking each other’s clothes off again. Jongin pushed Sehun against the wall and peppered his chest with kisses and licks while his hand ran down the front of his pants, Sehun instinctively opening his legs as Jongin brush past his balls towards his perineum. Sehun let out a particularly high-pitched moan when Jongin’s fingers brushed up against the metal plug lodged in his hole.

“Oh? What do we have here?” Jongin asked teasingly. He pushed the plug deeper with his finger and watched as Sehun’s face contorted with pleasure. “I love it when they’re already a little stretched for me…”

Sehun moaned at Jongin’s words.

Jongin detached his lips from Sehun’s chest and moved them back to his lips. “Enough with the teasing, I want to fuck you,” he said against Sehun’s lips.

Hand still down Sehun’s pants, they moved together to Jongin’s bedroom where their pants were officially discarded carelessly onto the floor. Jongin threw Sehun on the bed and roughly spread his legs open.

“Lube, first drawer,” he said, Sehun understood and reached over to the nightstand and dug through the drawer, tossing Jongin a small bottle of lube once he found it.

Jongin poured the clear liquid on his fingers and slowly and teasingly pulled out Sehun’s plug. He tossed it somewhere to the side and moved his fingers to Sehun’s hole. He was able to insert two fingers without much strain right off the bat.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Jongin said. He always made sure to be careful when shoving a foreign object in someone’s asshole.

Jongin moved his fingers in and out slowly, letting Sehun adjust to the stretch. He usually liked taking his time prepping, but at that moment Jongin just needed to feel Sehun’s tight hole around his dick.

“You can add another one,” Sehun croaked. Jongin took a second to appreciate how gorgeous Sehun looked laying on his bed, all wrecked from pleasure, knuckles white from gripping the sheets, nipples pink and perked.

Jongin did as Sehun said and added a third finger to his hole. He started thrusting the fingers in all at once while his other hand wrapped around Sehun’s leaking cock and began stroking in time with the thrust of his fingers.

It was when Sehun let out a particularly loud moan that Jongin knew he’d found his sweet spot.

“Ah— _Kai_ —I’m gonna…” Jongin sped up his ministrations, pushing Sehun towards overstimulation. “I’m—” Sehun didn’t even finish before he was spilling all over his chest for the second time that night.

“My god, you’re so hot,” Jongin said, milking Sehun through his second orgasm. “Think I can pull more orgasm out of you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Sehun moaned in reply.

Jongin smirked. “Oh, you’re gonna _love_ this…” He reached for the lube again and coated his entire cock with it. He removed his fingers from Sehun’s tight hole only to be replaced by the head of his cock not even seconds later. The sight of Sehun’s hole stretching out around Jongin’s cock was mesmerizing. For what Jongin lacked in length he made up for it in girth and seeing Sehun’s pink hole swallow up his cock made Jongin moan out loud. He eased in slowly, letting Sehun get used to it. Jongin had to hold himself back from just slamming into Sehun’s tight heat.

“So fucking… tight,” Jongin groaned.

“You can… move… faster…” Sehun said, panting harshly.

Jongin didn’t need any further incentive before he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, making them both rock backwards on the bed.

“ _More_ ,” Sehun moaned, “ _Kai_ , please,” and who was Jongin to deny him? Jongin rammed back into Sehun with incredible strength. He wanted Sehun to feel him the next day even after they parted ways, he was going to give Sehun the _fuck of his life_ so that no one else he slept with would measure up to Jongin.

Jongin easily found Sehun’s prostate again and with every thrust he hit it without fail.

Sehun was coming undone underneath him, his dick lay hard against his stomach, dripping precum like crazy, forming a tiny pool of white above his belly button, and he was moaning loud enough for everyone living in the building to hear.

Sehun let go of the sheets and gripped Jongin’s thighs instead, and Jongin swore he felt sharp nails pierce his skin but when he looked to Sehun’s hands his nails were blunt and short.

Jongin’s thrusts started falling out of rhythm as he approached his own climax so he leaned close to Sehun and smashed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, just a mess of tongue and teeth, but it was just how he liked it. Jongin had his tongue inside Sehun’s mouth when something pointy scraped against his tongue but he had no time to question it as Sehun started sucking on his tongue like it was a lollipop.

“Come in me Kai,” Sehun said against his lips, and that seemed to do it as Jongin moaned into Sehun’s mouth and reached his climax, spilling his seed into Sehun.  

Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck before he could pull out, then Jongin remembered Sehun hadn’t come yet (again) so despite his oversensitive cock he delivered a few more hard thrusts straight to Sehun’s prostate that had the other boy coming in between their chests for the third time.

Sehun yelled out in pleasure and buried his teeth in Jongin’s exposed shoulder. Jongin felt a light sting but dismissed it as just being a very strong bite.

Their deep breaths were the only sound in the room for a few seconds while they both came down from their highs. Sehun detached from Jongin and laid his entire body back down to give his muscles a rest. Jongin pulled out of Sehun slowly and watched his cum spill out of the abused hole.

“Let’s go get cleaned up,” Jongin said to which Sehun nodded immediately. Knowing how sore and tired Sehun must’ve been, Jongin picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

They cleaned each other off under the spray of the shower in between slow kisses, different from the lustful ones from earlier.

“You are amazing,” Sehun said, voice already hoarse from screaming, “no one’s ever fucked me like that.” That statement alone did wonders to Jongin’s ego.

“That’s what I like to hear…” Jongin smirked.

Jongin rinsed Sehun’s hole carefully, making sure to clean all of the cum out, and to reciprocate the action, Sehun took care in cleaning Jongin’s cock, conscious of its oversensitivity.

They shared a towel to dry themselves and returned to the bed, Jongin throwing aside the soiled covers and pulling Sehun underneath the sheets with him.

They were asleep before their heads had barely even hit the pillow.

 

<< >>

 

Jongin was rustled from his sleep a few hours later—which was still too early to be awake—and cracked his eyes open to see what had disturbed his sleep. Morning light spilled through the half-open curtain which almost blinded him for a second. Sehun’s arm was tightly wrapped around him from behind and he could feel the other boy’s breath on his neck, but he still couldn’t pinpoint what had woken him up.

Something soft grazed his foot, _something had moved against Jongin’s foot_. He didn’t have pets, he didn’t have kids, none of his friends had a key to his apartment. Jongin jumped up from the bed, jostling Sehun awake in the process, and looked back at the bed.

“ _I’m dreaming_ …” he whispered to himself.

Sehun had sat up in bed, he was looking at Jongin. His hair was disheveled, and in the bright morning sunlight he looked more handsome than Jongin had ever seen him. Except the black feather wings sprouting from Sehun’s back terrified Jongin.

“S-Sehun…”

Sehun’s eyes flashed red. “ _Don’t panic_ ,” he ordered, and Jongin felt compelled to obey, even though his heart was hammering in his chest with fear.

“I guess I’m asking you to trust me,” Sehun said, eyes back to their normal deep brown.

Sehun climbed out of the bed slowly, eyes never leaving Jongin, who had taken three steps back.

“I won’t hurt you,” Sehun said, and Jongin believed him—he really did—but the black wings towered over Sehun’s shoulders and led him to think otherwise. Jongin took another step back.

“Jongin, please don’t be scared…”

Jongin’s eyes widened, he didn’t recall ever mentioning his real name to Sehun. “How do you know me?”

“I—” Sehun suddenly groaned in pain and he dropped to his knees. Jongin noticed his nails grow sharp and long, almost like claws. Sehun let out another pained groan. When he looked back up at Jongin his eyes were red again. “I’ll answer all your questions, but first… I just need something from you.”

Jongin hesitated before answering but then said, “What?”

“I need your… emotions…” Sehun replied, clutching his stomach in pain.

“What? Why—how?” Jongin was sure he was dreaming, and at any moment he would wake up next to Sehun, and he would be normal, no demon wings, no claws.

“This is real, Jongin,” Sehun croaked.

“You can…?”

“Vaguely,” Sehun replied, “Now please, I’ll answer your questions, just—help me.”

 Jongin cautiously knelt in front of Sehun, keeping a close eye on the monstrous black wings. “Why do you need me? My… emotions?” Jongin asked.

Sehun looked up. “My mother—she wants me back…”

“Where?” Jongin dared to ask, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer.

“ _Hell_ ,” Sehun replied coldly.

“Wha—”

Sehun took Jongin’s face in his hands and forced him to look into his bright red eyes. “Jongin, listen to me, I said I’ll answer all your questions, but I can’t very well do that if I’m not here.”

Jongin gulped. “What do you need me to do?”

“What you felt when you were with me earlier, the lust, the happiness—I need you to channel that, I need you to feel that again. Right now all you’re feeling is fear and that’s not helping.” Sehun caressed Jongin’s cheek affectionately, careful not to touch the perfect honey skin with his claw. “Jongin, you have nothing to be afraid of, I swear it.”

Sehun’s demands seemed simple enough, but Jongin was having trouble focusing on his lust for Sehun when all he could see was a pair of big black wings. “Should I kiss you?” Jongin asked.

“Yes, _yes_ that would be perfect.” Sehun sounded relieved but still clearly in pain.

Jongin calmed his racing heart and took a deep breath. This was still Sehun, the same Sehun he’d met at the club, the amazing dancer, seductive talker, sexy Sehun.

Jongin cupped Sehun’s cheeks and brought their lips together in a light kiss, it was different from any of their kisses thus far, not lustful or rushed, but not sexual or dirty either. Jongin focused on all of his happy memories from the previous night—which was basically the entire night—and poured all of his emotions into that one kiss.

Sehun let out a satisfied sigh and when Jongin broke away from the kiss, Sehun’s wings and claws were gone and his eyes had returned to normal.

“Was that it?” Jongin asked.

“ _I don’t think so_ ,” came a female voice from beside them.

Sehun seemed to recognize the voice immediately and shoved Jongin behind him before he could even process what was going on. His wings were suddenly back, and they expanded out to better hide Jongin as he stood up.

“ _Mother_ ,” Sehun hissed.

The woman took a graceful step forward. “Sehunie…” she said, followed by a loud slap that echoed through the room. “ _You’re pathetic_.”

Sehun was quiet.

“Look at you,” the woman went on, “living among humans, relying on them to survive. Do you have no respect for yourself? You are the Prince of Hell yet you degrade yourself by living up here.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Sehun said.

“Don’t tell me you actually _like_ living amongst these… _fools_?” the woman drawled.

“They are not fools, mother.”

Suddenly the woman let out a laugh, an ugly and terrifying thing. “Oh dear… _you_ have become the fool. What would your father say?”

All of a sudden Sehun was shoved sideways by an inexplicable force and Jongin was faced with Sehun’s mother. She was a gorgeous woman, there was no denying that, and she radiated lust and desire, but at that moment Jongin was terrified.

“Is this him?” she asked her son, eyes searching Jongin’s face, “The human you’ve fallen in love with?”

Sehun groaned from where he lay on the floor. “ _Don’t you dare touch him_.”

Suddenly, there was a hand wrapped around his throat, long nails pinching the skin of his neck, pulling him up.

“Wrong answer,” the woman said.

Sehun was up in a flash, wings widened, eyes blazing red. “I said, _don’t touch him_.”

The woman let out a menacing laugh. “You are too far gone, my sweet. I’m afraid the only way to fix you—”

She wasn’t able to finish before a blast of pure darkness encircled her and Jongin dropped to the floor clutching his throat. Sehun was by his side in an instant, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, his wings forming a protective cocoon around them. “I’m so sorry about all of this,” Sehun whispered.

Sehun turned back to his mother, who had recovered from the blast and now looked _beyond_ enraged.

“ _Leave_ ,” Sehun ordered.

“ _Or what_?”

“You’ll regret it,” Sehun said.

The woman looked like she was thoroughly considering her son’s words. “We’re not done yet, I’ll be back…” And then she was gone.

Sehun’s wings disappeared once again and his eyes returned to normal. He looked human again.

There was a moment of silence between them while Jongin collected his thoughts.

Jongin couldn’t think of anything to say except, “You love me?” He felt Sehun freeze against him.

Sehun loosened his arms around Jongin so he could look him in the face. “Jongin… I—we… we’ve met before, multiple times, but—I-I made you forget, because… I knew… _this_ would happen,” he paused, “And somewhere in between all of those encounters I… I fell in love with you.” He wasn’t looking Jongin in the eye. “I knew this would happen… yet… I allowed myself to fall in love with you—I didn’t want to drag you into this but…”

Jongin cupped his cheeks and made him look up. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m okay…” and for the first time that morning, he did feel okay. “Can you… bring back the memories, you took away?” he asked tentatively.

“I can… but I can’t promise some of them are pretty,” he chuckled lightly, likely remembering one of them.

“That’s fine. I just want to know… if I fell in love with you too.” Sehun searched Jongin’s eyes curiously.

“Okay… Give me your hands,” he instructed, and Jongin did as he was told. “Just a warning, it’s a lot, I don’t know how it’ll feel.”

“That’s okay, I’m ready,” Jongin said, and he was.

“Close your eyes and just relax.”

Before his eyes had even fallen shut, everything came rushing back to him.

One morning at his favorite café, he accidentally spilt coffee on a very handsome stranger on his way to school. He remembered exchanging phone numbers and having late night phone calls for days after.

At the club, he met a gorgeous stranger on the dance floor and took him upstairs where they spent hours kissing, among other things.

In the library, he bumped into a tall figure and all of their things fell, and in the haste of picking things up they accidentally took each other’s things, to which Jongin found as an excuse to find the stranger again.

One weekend at the beach, he was rescued by a beautiful lifeguard when he was caught in a countercurrent and they ended up making out under the hot sun once the lifeguard’s shift had ended.

And _so many more_ memories came back to him, giving him a headache. Some were sweet and short, some were week-long memories that had simply been erased from his brain, others were hot and sexy, others were less pleasant, but in all of them he felt a connection to Sehun, an inexplicable attraction, and now he realized why. The memories might’ve been erased but the feelings had stayed. Now Jongin understood why their connection had been so instant, why he felt so attracted to Sehun so suddenly.  

Once the memories had stopped coming, he threw his arms around Sehun and tackled him to the floor. “Why would you do that?” he said in his ear, “Why would you erase all of that?” When Jongin looked at his face again, tears were glistening in his eyes.

“You must’ve felt miserable,” Jongin said, to which Sehun nodded. “Please don’t ever do that again.”

“I won’t,” Sehun whispered.

Jongin brought his lips to Sehun and they shared a sweet kiss. “I love you,” Jongin said, and he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe I'm gonna go bury myself now...  
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> In case no one figured it out (I doubt anyone would've so it's okay), the title is a lyric from Playboy. ;)  
> 


End file.
